JP 9-24053 A discloses a surgical operation support system that outputs image data indicating an affected part of a living body to undergo a surgical operation with a fluorescent image imaging apparatus, reproduces an image based on the image data using an image projecting apparatus, and displays the image on the actual affected part. A substance that emits fluorescence by application thereto of a light beam having a predetermined wavelength is administered in advance into the affected part of the living body. The system supports a check on a lesion part by displaying, on the actual affected part, a fluorescent image of the affected part emitting the fluorescence.